We Are Brawl
by TheWordMasterofFiction
Summary: It's over! The final week of results is here, come look inside to see who submitted! Thanks you to all who have made this such a success-I'm eternally grateful to all you awesome folks here on FF!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! For those who don't know me, I am TheWordMasterOfFiction (Please just call me Wordy), and I currently write the SSB series _Stars of __Destiny_. However, I've noticed something over the past two months that I've been on here. There is a veeeeeeeeeeery small amount of poetry on this site-and that makes me sad. Poetry is a challenge to write-it doesn't always have to rhyme- but it's even harder to think of ways to connect certain things into poetry. **

**So today, I'm going to test something. Below, you will find three poems for three basic Brawl characters- Mario, Peach, and Luigi. Notice that they all pretty much follow a pattern, and really aren't very long or wordy. My challenge is this: read the poems and come up with your own for the three Brawlers I will list each week at the bottom of the page. Once you come up with one, either post it into the review section of this fanfic, or PM it to me. Each week, I will select three (one for each character) and post them on here for all to see and enjoy. This will continue until we run out of characters-and in the case that nobody submits for a character, I will make one instead.**

**So, read these three and get some ideas: the template I used and the three characters are below. Good luck, and WRITE ON!**

* * *

><p>He is the beginning.<p>

The starter, the first one, the one to rise into greatness.

He takes his place at the top of the roster, being the balancer of the fighting scales.

Although not swift or strong, he has an inner power that impresses many.

He holds no grudges, being a fair sport and a kind man.

They call him "Nintendo's Golden Boy", but when he has the Smash Ball- run!

For his fiery waves are the difference between a win and a loss.

His girlfriend is as sweet as a peach, and he shall always be there to rescue her.

Because nothing gets between him and his love.

For he is the beginning-and the end

He is Mario.

* * *

><p>She is love.<p>

The pretty, the fierce, the romantic.

She stands alongside her true love, countering his fierceness with her sweetness.

She is considered weak by other who don't understand- but she fights her hardest.

Kindness is her middle name, and she holds no hatred in her heart.

They call her "Stuck-Up", but are silenced once she holds the Smash Ball

For her dance causes fruit to fall from the heavens-and leaves her enemies vulnerable to attack.

Although most of her time is spent being kidnapped, she is unafraid.

Because deep down she knows that her true love will always come to rescue her.

For she is love-pure and unconfined.

She is Peach.

* * *

><p>He is the underdog.<p>

The fearful, the clown, the small.

He is a fan's favorite, although he fights the same as his brother.

Quick on his feet, he is not the strongest of characters.

His friends are outcasts too, and his brother shall always have his back.

They call him "Mario's Shadow"-yet they run when the Smash Ball is his

For once he begins to dance, their minds unravel into puddles of glop.

He always there to help his brother- although he's not afraid to stick it alone.

Because he knows that when the time comes, he will be there to rise up.

For he is the underdog.

He is Luigi.

* * *

><p><strong>So, have any ideas yet?<strong>

**Here's the template to get you started:**

He/She is (personality trait)

Three words that best describe the character

How they stand among players

Fighting style/ Speed and strength

Relationship with other fighters (DO NOT USE NAMES!)

They call him/her "Something mean" (I.e.: Peach "stuck up") yet (something they do when you have the Smash Ball)

Final Smash attack and effect

Connection to certain character(s)

Because (reason for connection-try to tie this into the personality trait)

For he/she is (repeat personality trait)

He/She is (Character name)

**So, the characters for next week are... BOWSER, WARIO and DONKEY KONG!**

**This should be interesting-I can think up a couple for these ones. So, please remember to either PM or post your poem in the review section by next Thursday-I'll be posting Friday! See if you can recruit others to help too- the more people that participate the better this will get!**

**Good luck!**


	2. Week 1 Bowser, Dk, & Wario

**Hello again folks! Last week, I gave the SSB community a challenge:to submit a poem for either Bowser, Wario, or DK. And you responded...somewhat. **

**I did recieve two poems for Bowser that were both excellent, and a really great DK poem...but no Wario poems. I found this sad, because Wario has so many sides that could be represented in a poem. So, I decided to write one for him this week (which you can see below). Hopefully, this will inspire people to write in for the characters that may not always be popular (like Wario).**

**So, whose poems made it? Your answers are below! (Also, I've included an honorable mentions area at the bottom. If your poems didn't make it-but was really good-I may pick it to be an honorable mention)**

**Don't forget to check the bottom for the three characters this week, and be sure to either post your poems in the reviews section or PM them to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sigzix:<strong>

He is determined as all Hell.

Strong, but slow and fairly dim-witted at many times.

When handled right, he can be as deadly as he is to a kingdom.

His entire body is his weapon. Sharp claws, blistering heat, fists that pack a punch, and even his…butt.

He and his nemesis have fight since they were children, and still do to this very day.

Undoubtedly called a "joke", even by his followers,

He can stop becoming one at any moment after getting his hands on the Smash Ball,

The one thing that can grant him victory.

His size immensely grows as his shrill screams fill the air he is around.

His color grows darker and his viciousness is greatly justified.

Sharp, filthy claws and fangs.

Prickly skin and spiked shell and tail.

Bloodshot eyes and finally a large pair of horns to boot.

He was a monster, plain and simple.

His strength increased tenfold as he could easily destroy terrain around him.

His destruction can spread like the fire he breathes.

Sadly, it'll eventually end, and he'll become the same ol' man he always was.

He has made many more than just one enemy in his life,

But only strives to take down the one that made him the way he is now.

Because he is ready to finally become triumphant over the one, with hundreds of thousands of soldier behind him, he'll fight until the day he dies.

For he is determined as all Hell.

He is King Bowser Koopa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyper Juggernaut:<strong>

He is as brave as the greatest heroes,

The Beast, the gorilla, the eater of bananas,

He is seldomly used in favor of more popular favorites,

He uses big hits and good speed, but lacks in jumping ability

People could count on him to fight fair, and he'll always help his little buddy,

They call him an Oaf, but when he gets the smash, they plug their ears and run,

He plays his bongo beats, with the music blowing everyone off of their feet,

He helps his little buddy, and boldly leads the rest,

Because he knows that when all is lost, he will lead everyone back into the fight.

For he is brave,

He is Donkey Kong

* * *

><p><strong>TheWordMasterOfFiction:<strong>

He is greed.

The miser, the obnoxious, the annoyance

Although not used very often, he is not to be overlooked.

His weight makes him slow, but his attacks are powerful and pack a punch.

Most avoid him, mainly because his habits tend to drive them away.

They call him "rude", but scream and race away once he holds the Smash Ball,

For once he takes a bite of garlic; he becomes an invincible hero-for a little while

Lacking friends, he tends to spend his days looking for gold

Because the shiny coins are the only thing that can satisfy his warped heart.

For he is greed.

He is Wario.

* * *

><p><strong>And now for the honorable mentions...<strong>

**From 0.0 Tune4Toons 0.0, here's Bowser!-**

He is king, hear him roar

All kingdoms fall to his game

Of capture the flag, (or in his case) the princess

Power is key, vengeance his savior

The weak tremble at his presence

As he is the heavy-weight champion

But there is one he loathes, plumbing as his specialty

Yet that plumber is his downfall, the bane to his might

But he has a secret, and it just takes one Smash Ball

To expose it all. His inner demon.

The great Koopa shall rise someday.

He will get his revenge.

For he is king, hear him roar.

He is Bowser.

**Now, you ready for the characters for this week? *cheering* Well, they are...**

**Yoshi, Diddy Kong, and Kirby!**

**Good luck with these guys- and see if any of your fanfiction friends wish to join the contest! You have until next Thursday (that's the 16th, kids) to submit your poems-they will be up by Friday! Until then, keep writing!**


	3. Week 2: Kirby, Diddy Kong & Yoshi

**Hello everyone- it's time to find out who our winners are for this week of _We Are __Brawl_! I received a boatload of poems- man, you Kirby fans sure know how to write- and I wish to thank each and everyone of you who managed to submit something.**

**Last week, the characters were Yoshi, Diddy Kong, and Kirby-which meant I had some tough decisions to make. You see, it's hard to choose just one poem for one character, especially when all of them are astoundingly amazing. However, after a while I finally came to a decision that I was happy with-and i think that the winners will be happy with too. **

**This week...in a special twist...**

**There are two Kirby poems that take the prize.**

**Please note that I will not be doing ties again- I only did this one because I honestly could not compare the two together. Both are excellent for their own reason, and describe Kirby in an interesting light. If your poem is not among the ones who won, I would check the Honorale mentions category at the bottom of the page- that's where I like to stick some of my personal favorites.**

**So, which characters will be featured for this week? Check the bottom of the page to find out! You have until next Thursday to submit by either sending me a pm with your poem, or posting it in the reviews section.**

**Congrats to all once again!**

* * *

><p><strong>0.0 Toon4Toons 0.0-<strong>

He is a bottomless pit.  
>A pink, puffy, marshmallow kid.<br>What is this? He is but a ball.  
>He's practically two feet tall.<br>Yet he's the hero of Popstar, with his signature "Poyo!"  
>Trained under the dark knight, with a mask that fits right.<br>He'll step into the kitchen and take a peek  
>Just to wonder what's been made just this week?<br>Only one thought crossed his mind:

Food.

It was love at first sight, though sucked up the next.  
>Maybe sucked up along with a few Smashers too.<br>Once swallowed, he learns real quick.  
>Since he can turn into them, he's quite the mimic.<br>What can you do?  
>Just avoid his suction, or better yet, his Smash Ball.<br>'Cause on the battlefield, that next meal could be you  
>Cooked, and simmered in his delightful stew.<br>Then shot out in form of a cannonball.  
>But his meals always taste best, if he didn't eat it first<br>Because his stomach's a dark hole.  
>To hurt others he wouldn't dare,<br>So please be aware.  
>He's only just Kirby.<p>

**Sigzix-**

He's a brave little fellow.

A cute, pink, fluffy boy with a heart of gold,

Who's simple shape and looks make him seem harmless,

And with an appetite that could rival a Munchlax.

He's always been confused as a girl by newcomers,

But is eventually know by veterans as a boy... A rather girly one...

Coming equipped with a hammer, sword, a plethora of heavy kicks, lightning-fast punches, and even wrestling moves, he's ready for anything or anyone.

His staple though, of course, is his Copy Ability,

Able to use an opponent's own move against him,

At the risk of figuring out what they taste.

He is a friendly rival to the mysterious knight, a nuisance to the dumb 'king', but also an ally to both at times.

The 'king' calls him plenty of names, from simple ones like 'brat' to more hurtful things,

But he stops with the names when Kirby pulls out his giant pot.

He dons a chef's hat and claps two pots or pans together, pulling anyone near him and into the pot of boiling-hot broth.

He slowly stirs and adds salt over a small flame until he believes they're done.

He performs a small backflip and everyone or everything it the pot shoots out like a rocket,

Sending them all different directions and likely to their doom.

He is occasionally challenged to a fight or seen as a student by the knight,

While the 'king' often wants to flatten him for meddling with plans when he's randomly evil.

Because the young puff has crossed paths with the two and is fond with them, he'll fight against them or by their side whenever the time calls for it.

For he is a brave little fellow.

He is Kirby.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyper Juggernaut-<strong>

He is reliant as the strongest steel.

The dino, the babysitter, the loveable dinosaur,

A few make him their best, others don't even look his way.

He is fast, and packs a punch, but excels in neither.

Other fighters could count on him to stay back and help. To give you a ride.

They call him unintelligent, but when he gets the smash, they all flee.

For Dragon Yoshi is buring to touch, with great wings, and the ability to shoot flaming balls of carnage.

The heroes in red, green, pink. Villains In shell and yellow. will always remember him.

From the time he rescued them as babies, because he never leaves anyone behind.

He is reliant as the strongest steel.

He is Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyper Juggernaut-<strong>

He is as willing as the fierce wind,

The sidekick, the peanut shooter, The other eater of bananas.

He is a new concept, and is generally avoided.

He is very fast and has great jumping heights. But in size you stick him with the other lights.

He will fight for fallen comrades till the very end.

They call him weak and stupid, but when he gets the smash they panic with fear.

With a trusty jetpack and two of the best popguns, the others are engulfed in the flames.

He helps his big buddy out, and seeks to help others.

Because he will fight to the last man, and value every friend.

He is as willing as the Fierce Wind.

He is Diddy Kong.

* * *

><p><strong>And now for the honorable mentions. Featuring probably the cutest description of Kirby that I've ever read, here's .o:<strong>

He is hungry all the time.

Cute, Pink, and Lovable is what he is.

He is considered as one of the best... but not on the tier list.

His ability to float helps and his inhaling can copy those who dare, while his speed is regular he is very powerful.

Others would be jealous of his attention... while a certain blue bird king would hate him...

Some call him the devil due to him eating everyone and everything, yet, his Final Smash would cook you to death.

He'll boil you and pepper you to a perfect damage, and he'll eventually get multiple items from you.

He's likely to be a enemy to the certain blue bird king, but to a knight... it is unknown.

Most likely because of him eating food and being young and having such abilities.

For he is hungry all the time...

He is: Kirby.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who are the characters for Week 3? They are:<strong>

**Meta-Knight, R.O.B, and Link!**

**(Bonus points for those of you who show some R.O.B love)**

**Something tells me that my inbox is going to explode within three hours...anyway, be sure to submit your poems by Thursday- the winners will be posted Friday for all to see. Also, check out my main fanfic_ Stars of Destiny _when you get the chance- I would love people to see that I can actually write fanfiction and not just poems. **

**Until then-write on!**


	4. Week 3: MetaKnight, ROB, & Link

**Welcome everyone-it's time for the _We are __Brawl_ Week 3 results! Last week, Meta-Knight, R.O.B., and Link were chosen as our three subjects for poems. Many of you submitted some excellent poems-but there can only be one winner! Thanks to those who submitted their poetry-now, let's see who won!**

**Also, don't forget to check the bottom of the page for the Honorable mentions-_and_ to see which characters are to be featured next week! As always, you can either PM your poem to me or post it in the 'reviews' section by next Thursday (December 30), and the results will be up Friday.**

**Once again, congrats to those who have won for this week!**

* * *

><p><strong>PikaBolt-<strong>

He can shoot lasers

Metal, Unloved, and Strong

He may not seem that much as they claimed

But his fighting style can really make you spin and burned, his speed is right in the middle but his power is over the limit

The others would find him weird and old just like a certain 2-D warrior

They call him worthless because of how he can only be played with two games... yet... he will burn you with his beams

His eyes will shoot spiral lasers and make you receive heavy damage and once he gives a powerful blow... BAM!

The others find him as a outsider or enemy for what he had done to them in SubSpace but on the other hand... His 2-D friend finds him ok.

For he can shoot lasers...

For he is... R.O.B.

* * *

><p><strong>Tune4Toons:<strong>

He is solemn, noise deafens with his move  
>Very silent and as well as deadly too<br>Darkness comes as the knight arrives  
>But all is unknown may he be friend or foe<br>Clashing swords with the pink one, he serves his lord  
>Though once in a while, they're allies strong to the core<br>Among the Star Warriors, he's the last of his kind  
>His teachings to another was to the only one he could find<br>Once the Smash Ball arrives, he's hidden in illusions  
>One swipe of his cape and Smasher's are stuck in slashed delusions<br>Then the darkness overtakes all, and in one deadly swish  
>They're shot out the boundaries and left in a head ellipse<br>As commander of the Halberd, he runs the show  
>From the shadows that are left unknown<br>Like his mask to keep his true nature hidden  
>Because a face like his is too cute to ignore it<br>For he is Meta Knight

* * *

><p><strong>Tune4Toons:<strong>

He is the legend, king of all myths  
>A knight of shining armour, but he's just clad in green<br>Yet he's always known for his chivalry  
>With a matching green cap we all know and love<br>And an arsenal of weapons hidden to be grabbed by his gloves  
>Many know him by his plethora of legendary names:<br>Time, Twilight, and now also Skies  
>A swish of his sword and enemies fall in honored heat<br>All to save his princess, always captured beyond her keep  
>One glow of the Smash Ball and his Triforce ignites<br>Smashers try to run away from his line of sight  
>But once caught, the Triforce surrounds them<br>Then they're hacked to bits by his Master Sword  
>One final thrust and soon they are finished<br>As the shoot beyond the horizons of the lines  
>Adored by many, but humble to heart<br>A young commoner given defender dreams  
>And will always be known for his heroic deeds<br>But not much he needs  
>For he is Link<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's time for the Honorable Mentions! With an excellent interpretation of Link, here's Ikerulesall-<strong>

He is the hero

Silent, powerful, and the bravest of them all.

He rides on his mighty steed, determined to vanquish the evil.

When his lady is captured, he shall rescue her.

And all in the land fear his sword

For his enemies, being hit by his triforce isn't pleasant,

As he hacks and chops them to pieces,

He is a friend to all good,

And an enemy to the evil,

He is the hero,

He is Link.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who are next vict-er, <em>characters<em>?**

**King Dedede, Zelda, and Samus Aran!**

**Well, if it wasn't for Dedede we could have ourselves a ladies only week! Anyways, don't forget to Pm or post your poem before Thursday-that's plenty of time to start thinking! Also, be sure to take a look at my fanfic _Stars of Destiny_- it's evidence that I do much more than host poetry competitions!**

**Until next week-write on folks!**


	5. Week 4: Samus, Zelda, & King Dedede

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated like I should have- last week I received very few poems, so I decided to prolong the entry period for a few days. Then yesterday I had no chance to get on here and post...so I'm posting a day later. This will never happen again, unless there happens to be a holiday week, in which case I may give people extra time. Okay, enough excuses-let's get back to the poetry!**

**Samus, Dedede, and Zelda were the featured characters last week..oddly, I didn't receive the huge wave of poetry I expected with these characters. There are so many directions someone could have gone with these three, and the fact that there was extra time to write..well, honestly I don't know what to say. Maybe I'll get better results with the next three characters-they're located at the bottom of the page. Remember to submit your poem through the reviews section or by pm-ing me. Now, let's see who our lucky winners are for this week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tune4Toons-<strong>

She is the hunter, altered for her keeping

A strong and ruthless warrior, an enigma of her kin

With the nerves of steel and a heart to match  
>Her home was lost to pirates, then her DNA was infused<br>She was raised up by the Chozo, and gained strength matched by few  
>Then she took the life of the bounty hunter<br>Soon thought of to be an emotionless male too  
>Usually seen in her armour, her barrier against weakness<br>But when a Smash Ball arrives, it's time for her to show  
>The power that she holds, as her cannon fires one last shot<br>A blast so strong, her armour collapse  
>Revealing her zero-suit, letting all see her true form exposed<br>Shocking others who never knew her true gender before  
>Yet even so, she's now twice as fast<br>Her body was built for the hunt  
>For she carries the athletics no mere mortal could do<br>Nothing else for her matters, but that day when her nemesis dies  
>Because he'll die by her hand, no need to ask why<br>For she is the hunter  
>The great Samus Aran<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An Anime Fangirl:<strong>

She is wisdom

Graceful, light, and beautiful

She is a fan favorite indeed

She isn't the fastest, but her magic is strong and hits more than once

Her 'friendship' with the Hero of Time has been doubted, her alto ego questioned, but her dislike of the King of Evil has been undisputed

They call her the pretty princess, but when they see the iridescent glow, they take cover

The Arrow of Light will pierce through anyone like is they were vaporous clouds

Because she can see through all guises

For she is wisdom

She is Zelda

* * *

><p><strong>TheWordMasterofFiction:<strong>

He is arrogant.

The large, the demanding, the king

Usually he's passed over in favor of other fighters.

Although slow and clumsy, his mallet packs quite a punch.

Sometimes he becomes annoyed with a certain pink puffball, yet he can always confide in a shadowy knight.

They call him "bossy"- but they are silence when he takes the Smash Ball.

As he directs his troops to attack, causing his enemies to be crushed under wave after wave of attacks.

Yes he runs his kingdom with a firm hand-but at least it has never been invaded!

For he is too arrogant to lose his crown.

He is King Dedede.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here are the three selected characters for this week!<strong>

**Ganondorf, Pokemon Trainer, and Toon Link!**

**Remember to submit your poems by Thursday, either by posting them in the reviews section, or by Pm-ing me. The results will be up by Friday-no really, they will! Until next time-Write on folks!**


	6. Week 5: Toon Link and Pokemon Trainer

**So, I had originally typed up a long AN like I do usually before the results...and then as I got to the Honorable Mentions...I hit the 'close' button.**

**Which erased everything.**

**So, I'm going to hi-light the basic things I was going to say: Once again, hello. Sorry I'm posting a day late, but I gave people extra time to enter poems. This week the chosen three were Toon Link, Pokemon Trainer, and Ganondorf-but since I recieved no Ganondorf poems, he's getting bumped up to next week. The characters this week are below-if you want to enter a poem, either send it to moi via PM, or post it in the 'Reviews' section. You have until Thursday (or Friday if I receive less than 2) and the results will be up either Friday or Saturday.**

**Thanks for entering, and good luck to all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tune4-Toon:<strong>

He is the child among saviours, a hero of kin  
>Wearing his signature clothes of green, but seen as a mini twin<br>Of his older self, who has also has his fair share of tales  
>Of a princess to save, just like the child himself<br>Who always protect his friends no matter what may prevail  
>Known as the Hero of Winds, a ship captain, and a train conductor too<br>He's done more than any ordinary child could do  
>A brave young soul with a chibi appearance<br>But just wait for that Smash Ball, just wait for its arrival  
>If caught in his path, the Triforce is set alight<br>Hacked and slashed the victim will be  
>Then soon shot out beyond the boundaries<br>His heart will delight you, his pure soul sings of glee  
>Or perhaps a flute tune will be played for thee<br>Just watch as he smiles; you know his will is strong  
>Because everyone knows<br>That he is Toon Link.

* * *

><p><strong>SnowflakeEV:<strong>

He is a strategist

The silent one, ever so reserved, with eternal passion

Yet often considered a pathetic coward

For he commands his brave comrades into the heat of battle

But only they and others of their kind see his true might

Others call him chicken for being in the background

Weak for not fighting his own battles

Cowardly for letting his comrades to be hurt in his stead

Yet they flee before the smash ball in his possession

For with two words, the elements combine in a brilliant clash

A weave of water, a torrent of flames, and a blaze of light

To send all challengers out of the competition

He is truly one with his Pokemon

He is the mind and they are the body

And together they become the spirit of battle

Because he guides them through every challenge with his knowledge

They have been through everything together

Tears, victory, struggle, and so much more

And now they (he and them) are but one and the same

For he is much more than just a strategist

He is the Pokemon Trainer

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the Honorable Mention-which goes to blackrosegirl and her poem about the Pokemon Master!<strong>

He is the Master

the catcher, the silent, the coacher

In the background but stronger than he seems

The Director of the Elements

The ones who fight for him harbor the 3 elements; Fire, Water, and Air

They call him a Coward yet they run and coward when he's glowing.

Throwing Flames, Razor-Sharp Leaves, and Jets of Water combining as one.

Chasing the aura pokémon before falling asleep with the Sleep-song pokémon.

Because there's more than 150 to see and find.

For he is the master

He is Pokémon Trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>So, our chosen few for next week? This should be exciting for some of you, because next week will be...<strong>

**POKEMON WEEK!**

**(Pikachu, Lucario, and Jugglypuff)**

**Get your Pokedex's out and start playing that theme song! It's time to be the very best, like no one ever was-so submit now until Thursday (or Friday)!**

**Have fun, and Write on!**


	7. Week 6: Pokemon Week

**Welcome back one and all for another week of results! Wait...this isn't just any week...**

**It's POKEMON WEEK!**

***Cue music***

**You want to be the very best, like no one ever was**

**To submit stuff is my request, to write it is your cause**

**I will travel across the web, posting the best one,**

**Pokemon week is now here, and it's only just begun!**

**GOTTA POST THEM ALL!**

**You know it's true-**

**I can only pick one of you!**

**Pm to me and I'll post you**

**POETRY!**

**Gotta Post them all! **

**Gotta post them all!**

**Gotta post them all!**

**Gotta post them all-**

**POETRY!**

**...Okay, enough joking around- let's see who won! Our inspirations this week were Lucario, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff, so check below to see our results. Next week's characters are below as well-as always, you have until Thursdayt to Pm or post your poem in the reviews section-results shall be up Friday/Saturday!**

**As always, congrats to all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tune4Toons:<strong>

He is the force, a silent aura warrior  
>Stoic he is, with an unfathomable demeanour<br>Stand in the background  
>Watching with disinterest<br>Almost appearing unapproachable if others didn't know better  
>He is a quiet enigma who stands alone<br>Held high on the podium of respect  
>Close his eyes and the world turns dark<br>But flickers with arcane flames of life young and old  
>Don't pick a fight; he is not interested<br>But the weaker you make him, the stronger he'll fight back  
>Smash Ball come, Smash Ball go<br>If in his grasp, the aura gathers within him  
>To the point where it bursts into beam<br>And blows away the competition  
>Rare and powerful, trainers seek him<br>But why be caught? Never will he give his freedom  
>Always deep in thought, deep in his meditation<br>Yet always aware of what is around him  
>And will probably speak through telepathy<br>If you see him, this lone Pokémon  
>Heed these words, read them now.<br>Do not be afraid  
>For he is Lucario<p>

* * *

><p><strong>dragon19kyoshi-<strong>

He has thunder

To shock anyone

He is a yellow mouse

And a true friend

With his power

He can do anything

Storming up to the battlefield

He'll shock you all

That warrior is ready to strike

Because he is Pikachu

* * *

><p><strong>ThwWordMasterOfFiction-<strong>

She is filled with song

The pink, the puffy, the soloist.

Her slow speed and useless attack make her hated by fans.

She doesn't have too many friends besides her Poke buddies

The call her "annoying"-but look! The Smash Ball is hers!

Quickly she expands like a balloon, before unleashing a cry of rage

That blows her naysayers far away

Some of her friends say things about her that aren't very nice

But she ignores them- their words don't hurt!

For she is filled with endless song

She is Jigglypuff

* * *

><p><strong>So, how can I top this week you wonder? Well, it took me a bit of thinking, but next week has a theme to match the characters, which are...<strong>

**Olimar, Fox, and Pit!**

**These high-flying three are not only awesome fighters, but they take to the air in style (yes, even little Olimar flies with his epic Dolphin). So, start thinking folks-you have until Thursday to get those poems in for me to post. **

**Good luck, and Write On!**


	8. Week 7: Flight Week

**Welcome back for another week of _We Are Brawl _ results! This week we focus on the stars of the skies- Pit, Fox, and Olimar! or rather Pit and Fox because I received no poems for Olimar this week. :( It's ok though- I have special plans for all the characters who haven't received entries.**

**As always, the characters for next week are below the winners, and you have until Thursday to either submit your poem by Pm or by review-the results shall be up Saturday! (It's easier for me.)**

**Congrats to the winners, and good luck to those entering!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tune4Toons-<strong>

He is bold, the leader of mercenaries  
>A tad reckless in nature, though a bit arrogant to match<br>Albeit not as cocky as his blue-feathered best friend  
>Together among five, they made up the greatest heroes<br>That Lylat has ever seen or heard or feared  
>Corneria was his home, if you didn't count the Great Fox<br>Because the skies were his true home with the freedom of space  
>On land, he is quick with lighting-fast kicks<br>Few can match his speed, for his agility is high  
>But along with his fists, he's equipped with blasters and reflectors<br>Now with the Smash Ball, just run. Get away from him, quick!  
>He jumps up to the sky, and lands back down with a tank<br>Run as fast as you can; its blasters can shoot you out blind  
>Or trample you flat if it flies and drops down<br>Stand on its body, and it can fly you too far up  
>But the tank is only temporary because it'll eventually fade into air<br>Outside of battle, he has a blue vixen in his mind  
>Although they could be miles apart<br>And even though he makes mistakes  
>He knows he has a rival to best<br>With a grey wolf by his tail  
>He will keep fighting on in the skies<br>Or down on the ground, with his team behind him  
>Because he is the leader of Star Fox<br>Because he is Fox McCloud

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteFangWolf-<strong>

He is light.

He is nimble, swift, yet strong.

He is the unknown of some, but yet to be a powerful warrior.

He is graceful in the air, shooting arrows from above, granted to him by the Goddess of Light.

He is somewhat of a loner, only friends to those who care.

They call him feminine and delicate, but to be silenced once the light shines from the heavens.

Flying warriors die noble deaths, as the Light Goddess flashes before everybody's eyes, while their eyes go wild and get sent flying back.

He will be there to help, flying from above.

Because he knows that once there is darkness, he will shine.

For he is light.

He is Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know you're excited about next week's characters, so I'll get right to it! They are...<strong>

**Falco, Captain Falcon, and Marth!**

**Bonus points if you can figure out what the theme is for next week. It's simple if you really think ;).**

**So, don't forget to enter by Thursday, or you won't see the results Saturday! Also, Don't forget to take a look at my entry for the Apocalypse Contest-it's called Child's Play, and I think many of you may enjoy it!**

**Until next time-keep the poetry flowing and Write On!**


	9. Announcement

**Hi guys. I have some news about this week's results. This week's characters were Falco, Marth, and Captain Falcon...and I only received one entry (Tune4Toons, you rock).**

**Since I only have one poem, I'm going to cut you guys a break and extend the deadline for entries until next Friday, with the results posting next Saturday. Hopefully this will allow for more people to enter and get their creative muses flowing,and it will allow me to truly choose the best of the best. So, you have one week-don't let me down, Brawl fans!**


	10. Week 8: Falco and the BIG MESSAGE

**Welcome back to another week of poems! Two weeks ago, the characters Marth, Falco, and Captain Falcon were our chosen few...well, I got two awesome Falco poems this week!**

**I do have some bad news though: next week will mark the final week of We Are Brawl. Poem submission has been falling each week, and it's not fair if only one person submits. So for next week, you are allowed to use _any_ character from SSB (including assist trophies) in any poetry style you want (I might possibly make a haiku for Solid Snake-my favorite character) You will have until next Friday to submit them-either by PM'ing me or through review- and everyone's submissions will be posted on Saturday.**

**I wish to thank all those who have taken the time to submit their works-you all mean the world to me. Now, without further ado, here are our winners:**

* * *

><p><strong>Tune4Toons-<strong>

He is cocky and daring blue-feathered pilot  
>Yet he is the cocky wingman to a vulpine<br>Together, they make an unstoppable force  
>Because bhind the cockpit, his risky flight skills are unmatched<br>Until he makes a mistake, then the cost could almost be deadly  
>When saved by his friend, he will give his rare share of thanks<br>And with age, he has gotten just a tad less prideful as well  
>But not by so much so<br>His moves are quick, and he twirls around a reflector  
>Because he loves to show off; just gotta look cool<br>And he has the firepower to match with a blaster in his holster  
>But wait! What is that? A Smashball be coming?<br>In his wings, he leaps up to the sky  
>And drops down with a tank, a Landmaster to be exact<br>Then he terrorizes the field with its massive cannon  
>Perhaps even trampling a few Smashers under his treads<br>He used to work within a bad crowd, until he was recruited into a team  
>By his now best friend, and he is glad he did<br>Maybe with time, his arrogance will change  
>But he will always seek out adventure no matter where it goes<br>He claims to be solo, but even he knows  
>He'll eventually return to his friends again<br>Though he won't admit it, he can be pretty nice  
>Because he's just cool like that<br>Since he is Lylat's very own avian  
>And Starfox's very own wingman<br>The great Falco Lombardi

* * *

><p><strong>SakuraDreamerz-<strong>

Quick in flight, he soars in the skies

as the master pilot where the team lies

brave but arrogant his character within him,

but eight years gone, he fights limb to limb.

As the power of the Smash ball flows through his feathers

he aboards his ship and does his favorite job, only better

Whether he is absent or there as a hero,

he will always be with the team,

for he is Falco.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you can use any character in the Smash universe (including ones that may have been done before on WAB) to craft your work of words. Submit them in by Friday and you will see it Saturday-remember, you can use ANY type of poetry!<strong>

**If you enjoyed WAB, then make sure to check out my ongoing fic _Stars of Destiny_, my contest fic _Child's Play,_ and my parodies _Kirby's X-Mas Tale _ and _Link & Co.'s Love Advice. _You may fnd that you enjoy them more than this contest!**

**Congrats to this week's winners, and good luck/THANK YOU to all!**


	11. The Final Week

**Welcome one and all to the final week of _We Are Brawl_! It's been a long run filled with poetry, characters, and more Kirby poems than I could have ever imagined! Late last night our final submission came in, which means it's time to display the results. But first, I believe some people deserve some recognition.**

**So thanks to you: Sigzix, Tune4Toons, HyperJuggernaut, o.o Pikabolt o.o, Ikerulesall, Ananimefangirl, Snowflake EV, blackrosegirl, Dragon19kYoshi, WhiteFangWolf, SakuraDreamerz, and Mystical. Without your submissions there would be no WAB, and the world would be a very gloomy place.**

**Now, let's see who our winners are-although this week you all are winners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon19kYoshi-<strong>

Burn with fire

Attack with his spiky shell

He is Bowser

* * *

><p><strong>WhiteFangWolf-<strong>

He is the prince.

The quick, strong, and blue.

He is loved by tons of fans, and yet he fights gracefully.

Fast on his toes, quick on his feet, he uses his beautiful sword to knock out.

Kind to others, but will fight his hardest for his kingdom.

They call him gay, but...they should run once the Smash Ball breaks open in his hands.

For his sword will pierce the flesh whoever comes in contact with it.

He will fight for his kingdom, and will never give up.

Because he will be able conquer all foes, and be able to win.

For he is the prince.

He is Marth.

He is the mercenary.

Powerful, fierce, yet sluggish.

A Fire Emblem and Brawl favorite, used by tons, and yet a strong warrior.

Slowed down by the weight of his trusty sword Aether, yet with one blow with his sword, the opponent will go flying.

He is known by some in Brawl World, and will seek matches from anyone.

They call him a cold loner, but once he breaks the glowing Smash Ball, they yell and race for dear life.

For his bandanna will blow, his blade will burn and reap skin, and his beautiful swords dance will frighten others.

He will fight for his friends, and will always be there to aid.

Because he knows when there is no hope and hatred, he will be there.

Because he is the mercenary.

He is Ike.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystical-<strong>

He is Mewtwo

The psychic Pokemon, created by scientists

He is Lucario

The aura Pokemon, partner of Sir Aaron

They were betrayed by mankind

And then were helped by a certain boy

a boy who showed them

"Hey, not all people are bad."

They gave their thanks

and went off on seperate ways.

Years and Years went by and

the two met

between the tournaments

The passion of Aura Storm

and the ardor of Shadow Ball

colliding together

to create

a masterpiece of friendship.

Both of them, side by side,

no matter how rocky things got,

they stayed together in the toughest of times

and were completely

inseparable.

Together, they will face every hardship

and strive to get to their dreams and goals

no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>SakuraDreamerz-<strong>

A need for speed, thats all he needs,

To do the impossible in his great deeds

Ever since the first time he stopped Eggman

Though the plots got harder, he always stopped the madman

Facing his fears,he keeps on going and goes

Where will he stop, no one really knows

From genies to werehedgehogs, to knights and wisps to time traveling,

He will always protect his friends and see them when he's going.

When times get rough, he will be there to stay,

With a smile on his face and a "We will be okay."

But within the Smashball, he takes to his heart

As the emeralds surround him, like they did from the start

His quills and fur gold, his eyes turn ruby red

He goes by 'Super Sonic' in his stead

One attack from him the opponent takes damage or an out

As he golden aura flies all about

Throughout his adventures, he wont be gone long

He will always speed back because he is

Sonic the Hedgehog!

* * *

><p><strong>Sigzix-<strong>

Twenty years...

Twenty years of chaos,

Twenty years of machines,

And twenty years of adrenaline.

All of it was brought to you buy an oddly-colored animal and his mustachioed nemesis.

No, not the one we know and love,

The one who's despised for not being a giant monster that can destroy worlds... (Poor McNosehair...)

He's often exaggerated to be one thing more than another,

Mostly an arrogant, idiotic, disrespectful a**hole.

But in the end, he just has an attitude,

One of the many things that's made him well-know throughout the world.

His cockiness is something that can't be hidden.

From destroying ladybug robots at first,

To saving the world from a God (or two if you want to count THAT disaster),

He couldn't help but talk to them as of they were no problem,

Although it has landed him in tighter situations that seemed too rough to handle.

He also occasionally becomes cocky just to annoy some people.

A red, dreadlocked friend of his comes to mind...

His strong will is without a doubt seen throughout his entire life, which goes hand-in-hand with his stubbornness.

He strives to do whatever it takes to save his world, although it appears useless.

Even if he's nearly killed by a 'friend', he still tries to fight.

His stubborn side hates to admit when a job is too difficult for him,

And refuses to make things easier on himself unless things become bleak for him.

Who knows, maybe if he wasn't so stubborn about certain powers he discovered long ago, his life would be easier...

His yearning for freedom is second to none.

He can't be tamed by anyone and refuses to let his friends and any other innocent soul to be caged,

And constantly stops Baldy McNosehair and prevents him from harming his little animal friends.

A strong-will, cocky, freedom-fighter is what he is.

His legs are considered his greatest strength,

And are what he relies on the most.

Running up, down, and all around is a defining feature of his,

And he doesn't plan on slowing down any time.

He could do so much more than what he's currently doing,

But what fun is an adventure without challenges?

As a child, he could never tolerate a bully,

Whether they beat up someone or simply just took something by force.

He still looks at his nemesis as a bully due to the way his friends were treated by the mustachioed man.

He and the bald man are similar to his intense rival and his nemesis:

Neither could live without the other,

They had fought each other for decades,

And the villain admitted loving the hero as their enemy.

The two rivals didn't get along though, at first.

As soon as the Blur rolled through his first loop as a pudgy, black-eyed child,

He knew what he was in for.

Year after year, the two were a subject of debate,

Their fans arguing about which was better.

The cool-headed speed-demon,

Or the high-jumping Italian?

As the war slowly faded over the years,

The two took a liking to each other.

Heck, they even competed in the Olympics together!

They even shook hands!

SHOOK! HANDS!

...Ahem...

But he has far more enemies than friends...

From being called a 'Rat' to being called a 'Faker',

It's impossible for him to escape the criticism.

But call him whatever you want,

He'll show you what he can do in the end.

Using seven gems that he constantly seems to lose track of, he goes through a drastic change in power,

Able to blast through even the toughest metal in this state.

Using the same power he's used to defeat a God on someone much smaller may be too much,

But he WILL make sure you never lay a hand or insult him or his loved ones.

Because of his will,

His attitude,

His stubbornness,

And most important of all, his speed,

He's ready to experience more exciting adventures for another twenty years and beyond,

Protecting the home and people he hold dear to his heart.

Don't mess it up again, Sonic...

Dear God, I'm begging you, don't...

* * *

><p><strong>Our final entry goes to Tune4Toons, whose poem is a perfect end to our run. I'm going to leave you with one last thank you before you read-if you feel like your life won't be right without WAB, check out some of my other works and the works of the submitted authors.. Who knows, maybe they'll inspire you to start your own competition...<strong>

**Crazy Minds for Play, by Tune4Toons-**

Peace, so it's called

Shatters so easily

So calm, so silent, so luxurious

So boring

And it just lays there waiting for

A threat (That's how it's triggered)

A fight (That's how it starts)

And he has done it, on accident maybe,

Giving me a wonderful idea

You stupid, naïve brother

Calling yourself the ultimate

And me?

I'm your polar, your mirror, your…half.

But it's my turn for control now

All I had to do was ask, but ask who? Ask what?

Guess what? I found him. The man who could do it.

Only one question and now

His butterfly wings have spread

Just watch as his primids fall

Your brawlers, I wonder, I merely wonder

Can they truly achieve peace if all they can do is battle?

Take arms, my friends.

The end is coming near

Dear brothers, hand in hand

Let your flames grow

Red, green, burn

Dear hierarchy, gather your will

Royalty no longer matters here

No dress will survive this mess

Dear swordsmen, take thy blades

Sharpen them well

Shed, blood stains must not

Defend together, my allies

The army approaches

Little children, hear my word

Your powers are just as needed

Age, no factor. Just heart and spirit

Planet's creatures, large or small

None discriminate, Pokémon, or even puffball

You all share this one world

Even villains, why not you too?

With no world, nothing to conquer

Would you really want that?

I see them, my comrades

They're also up in the skies!

Hunters, spies, anthros. Hold your guns high

Advancement ahead of the times

Plot your victory course here

Flat man, will you come?

2D is just as important

Because you came before three

Doctor, doctor! We need you too!

Injuries a plenty

Your territory

Racers, on your marks

Get set for your final run

'Cause this is a race for your life

Here they come; I see them now.

Little pawns of the battle, knowing only how to fight

We take our handshake, and the game begins

"Shall we gander at this scene? Take a guess at the outcome?"

"I say naught." The blue man intrigues me

With a conversation. Who knew?

And he leaves me here to decide

Maybe I could play with him,

The butterfly man

"So shall we start?" I say

The pieces have aligned

And now the trophies are in

For the fight of their lives

For they are the Smashers

It's too late, brother

And so the game begins. And then later,

The End.

Game Over.


End file.
